eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2561 (31 July 2003)
Synopsis Kate and Phil are packing for their holiday's. Joanne pops in with a pile of ironing and Phil snaps at her for not knocking. Kate thinks that Phil should try being nicer to her. He can't afford to drive her away. Zoe urges Joanne to come to the party later. She's bound to meet some dishy blokes. Joanne wails that she only wants Phil. Kelly helps Joanne pick out a sexy dress - maybe that'll make Phil take notice. Martin's new jumper provokes howls of derision from Ronny and Tariq. He reveals that he's also been given a book - 'The Alphabet of Careers'. His spirits are lifted when Kelly wishes him a happy birthday. Kate asks Little Mo and Billy to dinner. Phil's put out that Kate went ahead without consulting him first. He thunders that Billy isn't family. Unaware of the furore in Phil's flat, Billy's flattered by the invite. Garry informs Alfie that the baby's doing well. All he needs to do now is think of a name. Kat gives Garry a mouthful of abuse and he scuttles off. Alfie sticks up for Garry but Kat just glares at him. Barry asks Janine to spend the evening with him. Jack's coming round and he'd love it if she was there too. Janine agrees but later makes an excuse to leave. She nips out for a passionate romp with Paul. Under instructions from Kate, Phil mutters some words of thanks to Joanne. She's stuck by him through some difficult times. He hands her a bonus and promises her a pay rise. Joanne's over the moon. Dennis phones Phil in a panic. He's convinced that he's being watched by some men in a blue car. Phil's furious at Dennis for getting in touch again. He demands an end to Dennis's surprise meetings and calls. Garry buys flowers for Laura. He confuses her by reading out a long list of names. He explains that they're West Ham footballers, past and present. They agree to name the baby Bobby, after Sir Bobby Moore. Billy's under the impression that he's finally been accepted by Phil. Little Mo's flustered as Phil asks a lot of questions about sex aids! Joanne tries to get Phil's attention by showing off her revealing leopardskin dress. Paul wonders where he stands with Janine. He wishes that she didn't have to keep on running back to Barry. She promises him that he'll soon see the benefits of her scheming. Paul looks forward to ripping off Barry. Zoe and Kelly encourage Joanne to nab herself a fella. Kareena urges Adi to try his luck with Joanne, but he fails miserably. Meanwhile, Kelly snogs Martin in an attempt to make Ronny jealous. Phil's bored with the dinner party. He almost welcomes another call from Dennis about the car. Phil storms outside to confront the driver, but the car pulls away. He rants about Marsden, certain that she's behind it. Tariq chats up Joanne for a bet, but she's drunk and throws up. Zoe blames Tariq for upsetting her and orders him out of her flat. Ronny asks Zoe to come to the family wedding with him. Kate and Little Mo are smashed on tequila. Phil leaves them to it and has an early night. At the party, Sonia watches disapprovingly as Kelly and Martin leave together. Martin asks if she has any protection. Joanne staggers home, convinced that it's time to declare her love for Phil. She sees Kate asleep on the sofa and creeps upstairs. She undresses and gets into bed with Phil. He's horrified and throws her out. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tara Lynne O'Neill as Joanne *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Perry Fenwick as Billy *James Alexandrou as Martin *Brooke Kinsella as Kelly *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Ray Panthaki as Ronny *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gary Beadle as Paul *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Ricky Groves as Garry *Ameet Chana as Adi *Nabil Elouahabi as Tariq *Pooja Shah as Kareena *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Nigel Harman as Dennis *Shane Richie as Alfie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Christopher Parker as Spencer Guest cast *Juliet Moore as Midwife Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes